uglydollsmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
UglyDolls/Transcript
Peggy: Ugly doodle doo! *'Ugly Dog': Good morning, Uglyville! *'Peggy': Ugly morning, Ugly Dog. *'Ugly Dog': Whoo-hoo! I'm aerodynamically impossible! (laughs) *'Moxy': ��There's a child for every doll�� ��And a doll for every child�� ��They somehow find each other�� ��Their destiny has smiled�� ��Who knows just how they're how they're chosen�� ��The story seldom say�� ��It could happen any moment�� ��And today could be...the...day!�� *'Peggy': Yo, wake up, Moxy! *'Moxy': Morning, Peggy! I've been up for hours. Today could be the day! ��Hello, goregeous�� ��Let's check out how you look today�� ��Short and stubby and my gosh! Look how much you weigh!�� ��You're pinkish red, got this thing on your head�� ��And whoa�� ��Girl, you couldn't look better!�� *'Peggy': Hey! *'Ugly Dog': Hey, Moxy! You're in a good mood. *'Moxy': That's because today...I'm going to... *'Ugly Dog': "Get chosen and go to the Big World and be with your child". You say that every day. *'Moxy': I know. But today, I might be right. ��Shake the sleep off and kick into the morning drill�� ��It's another awesome day here in Uglyville�� ��Grab your shoes, time to spread the good news�� ��Whoa�� *'Peggy': Let's go! *'Moxy': ��Things just couldn't be better�� ��Call it hope, or faith, or whatever!�� ��I just know in my heart, it's the day I've been waiting forever!�� ��Cause there's a scrambled sun and a tangled sky�� ��And the mood couldn't be any brighter!�� ��And as the slam-bang city goes rocketing by�� ��Well, ny head couldn't feel any lighter!�� *'UglyDoll Citizen': I love it! *'Moxy': ��It's like a fun house ride�� *'Ugly Dog': Whoo! *'Moxy': ��The kind you just can't miss�� ��Call it crazy and yet�� ��Is there anything better than this?!�� ��Life just couldn't be better than this!�� *'UglyDoll Announcer': Ice Bat wins! *'Ice Bat': Ice cream on me! Oh! *'Moxy': Here you go, Mayor Ox. Hot off the press. *'Ox': Thanks, Moxy. Today's the day. *'Moxy': You really think so? When someone gets chosen, do they get picked up by a long stretch dune buggy or something fancy? *'Ox': I'm talking about the Tree Planting ceremony. *'Moxy': Ohhh. *'Lucky Bat': Mr. Tree, if you would. *'Ox': Now, I've told you about the so-called Big World and children, those are just stories. *'Moxy': Everyone says that, but what's the harm on believing? *'Ox': ��Never mind that�� ��I'll tell you what the day will bring�� ��First a shindig, then a bash full of partying�� *'Moxy': But, Ox... *'UglyDoll Citizens': Go! Go! Go! *'Ox': ��Top it all with a rave, then a ball�� *'Moxy': ��Whoa-oh�� *'Ox': ��Right! You know it couldn't be better!�� *'Wage': ��Moening, Moxy! Got something new you wanna try!�� *'Moxy': Hi, Wage! *'Wage': ��It's a brownie cupcake fudge-berry ice cream pie�� *'Moxy': Yum! *'Wage': ��Just one bite�� ��Who needs kids? Am I right?�� ��Babo!�� *'Babo': ��It just couldn't taste better!�� *'Moxy': ��And soon, you-know-what is comin'!�� *'Ox': ��But until it arrives, might as well keep the party...�� *'Moxy' & Ox: ��Hummin'!�� *'Ox': Yee-haw! *'Moxy': ��Yes, it's a square-peg life and a round-whole town�� ��But the folks couldn't be any sweeter�� *'Moxy' & Wage: ��It may be upside-backwards and right-side down�� *'Babo': ��And there's so much to do�� *'Wage': ��And it's all such bliss!�� *'Moxy': ��There's no reason to fret�� ��What could ever be better than this?�� *'UglyDolls': ��No, it couldn't get better than...�� *'Alarm': Incoming! Incoming! *'Peggy': Come on, UglyDolls! New arrival! Move your butts! It's going down! *'Alarm': Incoming! Incoming! *'Ox': New UglyDoll comin' in hot! Willard, shake a leg! *'Ugly Dog': You heard the mayor, Willard! Gey moving! *'Ox': In 3... *'Ugly Dog': You got this, Willard! *'UglyDolls': 2... *'Ugly Dog': Does he, though? *'UglyDolls': ...1! *'Wedgehead': Whoa! (screams, then grunts) *'UglyDolls': (cheering) *'Ugly Dog': We're gonna need a bigger Willard. *'UglyDoll Citizen': Or maybe not a tortoise. *'Wedgehead'; Is this where I get chosen to go to the Big World? *'Moxy': (gasps) *'Ox': Welcome to Uglyville, friend! What's your name? *'UglyDoll Citizen #1': Flattop! *'UglyDoll Citizen #2': Crew Cut! *'UglyDoll Citizen #3': Smushhead! *'Wedgehead': "Wedgehead"? *'Ox': Great! I love literal naming! Isn't that right, Gibberish Cat? *'Gibberish Cat': (speaks gibberish) *'Ox': Everyone, let's give our new neighbor a tour. *'Ugly Dog': I'll show her around. ��Stop the press, Ugly Dog is here�� ��Story of the day, you're the month of year�� ��Here's a little scoop on the way down-low�� ��Gon' ch-ch-ch-check out the flow�� *'Cat': ��The cats are rappin'�� *'Lobster': ��Lobsters snappin'�� *'Ugly Dog': ��But Ugly Dog makes the party happen�� *'Bird': ��So, put in your paper�� *'Seahorse': ��Seal it with a kiss�� *'Ugly Dog': ��It couldn't get better than this�� *'UglyDolls': ��Another madhouse night and a crazy-quilt world�� ��And our hearts couldn't soar any higher�� ��We got our freak flags flying, completely unfurled�� ��And we just couldn't be more on fire�� ��And it's a nonstop blast�� ��It's utter awesomeness�� ��Yeah, it's crazy you bet, but it couldn't get better than...�� ��It's crazy you, bet, but it couldn't get better...�� *'Ox': Food fight! *'UglyDolls': ��What could never be...�� ��Never be better...�� ��Than thiiiiiiiiis!�� *'Ugly Dog': ��Couldn't be netter than this!�� *'Moxy': Except maybe for the Big World? *'Ox': (clears throat) I heard that. Now, Moxy, I've lived here lomger than anyone, and it really does not get better than this. *'Moxy': It's not about that. It's just...have you ever felt like, even if you're happy, which I definitely am. I mean, I just spent an entire day singing about it. There's still something else. There's something more you're supposed to be doing? Good night, Ox. (smooches) Lucky Bat, see you tomorrow. Maybe it'll be the day. *'Ox': I just don't want to see her heart get broken when this possible dream of hers dosen't come true. *'Lucky Bat': Maybe I could talk to her. *'Ox': Oh, please, Lucky. Give it a try. We've run out of options here. She doesn't listen to me. I've done everything I can do. *'Lucky Bat': I'll give it a try. *'Moxy': ��Guess another sun has set�� ��And another moon has smiled�� ��I'm still just one more doll�� ��Still waiting for her child�� ��I'm sure it's gonna happen�� ��Just like the story says�� ��There's a new day 'round the corner�� ��And it just might be...the day�� *'Lucky Bat': Moxy! Thanks for accepting my random yet urgent invitation. How are things? *'Moxy': Well, every day I think "today's the day", and then it isn't. *'Lucky Bat': And that's fine, it is, but... *'Moxy': Look, I've always believed the Big World is real. I know I'll find the perfect kid for me. But lately, I'm starting to wonder with no evidence, no proof, what if it's not true? *'Lucky Bat': Hmmm..."Find your own truth. 6, 9, 25, 18, 36 41." *'Moxy': Whoa! (explosion sound) This is why you're the wisest doll in town. You're so right. I have to believe in myself. *'Lucky Bat': Uh, sure. *'Moxy': So, how do I do that? Specifically? *'Lucky Bat': Uh, well, a wiser doll than me would say you should stop listening to what others tell you. But all I have to offer you some...Satisfaction Guaran-tea. *'Moxy': Oh! You want me to read my tea leaves! Of course! *'Lucky Bat': Um, you know, reading tea leaves is not...it's not really my thing. But I can tell you that your forehead looks nice and bright. And that's good luck. So, take that good luck and believe in yourself from the comfort of your own home. *'Moxy': What do you see? *'Lucky Bat': Uh...you... *'Moxy': "You"? Oh. You mean me. It's not what you see, but what I see. Hmmm, I see leaves..."leaves"! I have to leave! All this time I've been waiting for my kid to find me, but I should find my kid! *'Lucky Bat': What, what? That's not what I was saying at all! *'Moxy': Thank you so much, Lucky! You're so wise. So wise! *'Lucky Bat': Well, I'm just lucky... *'Moxy': Come on! *'Lucky Bat': Moxy, I thonk you may have misinterpreted the spirit of what I was trying to... *'Moxy': Ugly Dog, let's go! *'Ugly Dog': Yeah! I know that look! Wait up! *'Lucky Bat': Yes, let's wait up! *'Moxy': Babo! Lucky Bat has a new great idea! *'Lucky Bat': No, no... *'Moxy': We're gonna make our dreams come true! *'Babo': I'm always geared up for dreams. *'Lucky Bat': Or nightmares! *'Moxy': Wage! Today's the day! *'Wage': But, Moxy... *'Moxy': Come on! *'Wage': (groans) Here we go again. *'Lucky Bat': Can't we just pause real quick? *'Ox': Oh! Hello, Moxy! Looks like you're all having a good time. *'Moxy': Oh, loads of fun. Lucky Bat made everything crystal clear. *'Ox': Hey, Lucky! Attabat! We're gonna make our dreams come true! *'Moxy': Everything that comes to Uglyville arrives here. So if we're going to find the Big World, it's only logical if we start right here. *'Wage': Okay, the Big World and children do not exsist! *'Moxy': I just wanna have a look inside that flower. Who's with me? *'Wage': Don't do it. *'Ugly Dog': I'm in! *'Babo': Me too! *'Wage': Traitors. *'Moxy': Eh? Come on. Come on over here. Hit me. *'Wage': Just a quick look. *'Lucky Bat': And then we'll turn back. *'Moxy': Yes! You guys are the ugliest! *'Ugly Dog': Now the only question is, how do we get up here? *'UglyDolls': (exclaiming) *'Ugly Dog': Hey! *'Wage': Whoa! *'Babo': Eh, I got nothing. *'Ugly Dog': Hmm. We need something that could grip on nice and tight. Even then, it would still need to hold all our weight. Huh? No, no. No. No! Anytime now, guys! Let's go! *'Babo': Hmm. *'UglyDolls': Wow. *'Wage': Oh, good. A terrifying void. *'Babo': That's always a good sign. *'Ugly Dog': This is what the inside of a flower looks like? *'Wage': Yeah. Dark and creepy. All right, that's it. Let's go. *'Babo': Anyone else going to "UglyDolls On Ice" tonight? *'Wage': Nah. I don't wanna miss this week's episode of "Uglyville's Got No Talent". Moxy... *'Lucky Bat': Let's just call it a day, huh? *'Moxy': You guys, this pipe goes somewhere. *'Wage': Say something to her. *'Lucky Bat': Um...sometimes, the insides of our dreams are...hollow. Uh, like this pipe, for example. *'Wage': Ugh. *'Moxy': Hollow, huh? I guess a girl can dream. We'll just go on back like a bunch of go-on-backers. I just gotta see what it's like! *'Babo': I think we probably should have expected her to do that. *'Moxy': (panting) *'Wage': Moxy. Moxy! Slow down! You're gonna slip! It's dangerous! *'Moxy': (panting, laughing wildly) Almost there! Come on! Come on, guys! Come on! Um...I guess not. Guys, what if this is the way to the Big World? *'Babo': But Ox says there is no Big World and he... *'Moxy': He didn't know there was something else out there. But we do. The pipe, it's real. And it has to lead somewhere. Maybe it's the Big World! If anyone can figure it out, it's us. Lucky, what could make you wiser than solving the ultimate unsolved mystery? Hello! Mystery ahead! And Ugly Dog, you're my best friend. *'Wage': Well, that's just hurtful. *'Moxy': Are you really going to let me go in alone? *'Ugly Dog': You ain't goin' alone. *'Wage': Classic guilt trip. *'Moxy': And when someone needs help, who y'all gonna call? Babo! That's who! *'Babo': I gotta say, she gets me. *'Lucky Bat': Hmmm, I suppose a little journeh could be enlightening. *'Wage': This is ridiculous! Going into a creepy pipe that spells certain doom? Boop! Nope. Mmm. No thank you. *'Moxy': Wage... *'Wage': Go ahead. Give me your big sell, Moxy. Tell me that I have to go. It's my duty as a doll to be a friend. Tell me that deep down I want to know what's over there, too. Come on! Give me the pitch. *'Moxy': If you don't come, you're gonna have to climb down that cliff all by yourself. *'Wage': Good pitch. Let's just all let the record show that I am against this. *'UglyDolls': (whooping) *'Babo': All right! *'Ugly Dog': Now, that's what I'm talking about, Wage! *'UglyDolls': (exclaiming) *'Wage': Slow down, Blobby. *'Babo': It's "Babo". *'Wage': I know your name. *'Moxy': There are so many tunnels. *'Ugly Dog': What we really need is a light. *'Babo': I have a flashlight! *'Wage': Good thinking. Let me know when you come upon a time when you really need it. *'Babo': You got it. *'Ugly Dog': (sniffing) *'Moxy': You smell anything? *'Ugly Dog': It's hard to say. It'd be easier if I had a nose. *'UglyDolls': (screaming) *'Wage': Creepy falling babies! Whoa! Creepy falling babies! *'Moxy': Oh, no. Oh, no. Huh? Whoo! Yes! *'Ugly Dog': Hey, look at me go! (laughs) Hello! *'Wage': I'm freakin' out! *'Lucky Bat': Breathe in deep. *'Wage': (inhales) *'Lucky Bat': Very calmly! *'Wage': (screams) *'Moxy': (laughing and whooping) *'Lucky Bat': And exhale. *'Wage': Bleh! Blech! *'Moxy': Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Let's do it again! (laughs) *'Choir': ��There's a child for every doll�� ��And a doll for every child�� *'Announcer': Congratulations, Doll Type Number 12. You have designated your quality control center. The final step on your journey to becoming the complete doll you were made to be. And once you successfully complete the institute's rigorous final test, you'll pass through the portal and begin the greatest experience a doll can know. *'Female Singer': ��Perfect dolls, you'll meet your child�� ��And they'll hug and hold you fast�� ��And you'll know a true fufillment�� ��That will never be surpassed�� ��And they'll see their own reflection�� ��Everytime they glance your way�� ��As you bask in their affection�� ��That eternal pure connection�� ��Thank the Institute of Perfection�� ��And it all begins...�� *'Moxy': Today. *'Ugly Dog': Moxy, you were right. *(alarm beeps) *'Female Announcer': Please enter through the gates and make your way to the individualization scanners. *'Male Announcer': Welcome to the Institute of Perfection. Here, you'll become the best doll you can be. We will help you grow from pretty to perfect. But only after you successfully pass the final challange we call "The Gauntlet". Can you proceed to the Big World? *'Scanner': Your name is Meghan. You're a lawyer/model. *'Meghan': Objection, your honor! *'Scanner': Your name is Michael. You're an engineer/model. *'Michael': I'm an individual. Exactly like the rest of you. *'Scanner': You are not a model. Data does not compute. I-I...Tell mt family I love them! *'Perfect Dolls': (screaming) *'Lucky Bat': Ah, must be a customary greeting here. (screams) *'Blonde Doll': (screams) Ohh... *'Ugly Dog': Hola mi amour. T vienes aqu mucho? *'Meghan': (sighs) Hard pass. *'Ugly Dog': I guess she's not billingual, that was my best line. *'Wage': Another swing, another miss. *'Perfect Doll #1': These skirts look so pretty on us. *'Wage': But are they absorbent? *'Female Dolls': Ew! *'Moxy': Just imagine, Uglies. All our dreams are waiting for us right through here. Nothing. And I mean nothing is gonna stop us now! *'Kitty': Eww. What are those? *'Lydia': Is that supposed to be some kind of dog? *'Tuesday': Lou is so not gonna like this. *'Kitty': Definitely not. He'll be like, (she imitates Lou's voice) "I do not like this. Ew, ew, ew". *'Tuesday': Oh, my gosh, Kitty! That's such a good Lou impression. *'Kitty': I know, right? *'Mandy': Uh, I know too. Right? *'Nolan': Uh, excuse me, girls. Uh, who's Lou? *'Kitty': "Who's Lou?" Were you born yesterday *'Nolan': Um, yes. *'Tuesday, Kitty' & Lydia: Look, listen, and learn. *'Perfect Dolls': Lou! Lou! Lou! *'Tuesday': I love you, Lou! *'Male Doll': Freebird! *'Lou': ��I hope you knoe to go to the Big-You-Know-Where�� ��And you're here to try to earn your ticket there�� ��But, listen up or you haven't got a prayer�� ��Lemme break it down�� ��Ooh!�� *'Perfect Doll #2': We love you! *'Perfect Doll #3': I'll kiss your feet! *'Perfect Doll #4': I wanna be your boo! *'Perfect Doll #5': Over here! Look over here! *'Lou': ��If you want someone to love ya�� ��Babe, you gotta look like me�� *'Doll Singers': ��Like me�� *'Lou': ��Gotta be flawless, pure perfection not for shelf�� *'Doll Singers': ��Not a shelf�� *'Lou': ��And my first impression of ya, as far as I can see�� *'Doll Singers': ��Can see�� *'Lou': ��Is you simply can't compete with my sweet self�� *'Doll Singers': ��Your sweet self�� *'Lou': ��Is your hair as thick as mine?�� Category:Transcripts